


The Calendar Game Illustrations

by apparentlytaboo



Series: The Calendar Game [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: NSFW Art, the Calendar Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlytaboo/pseuds/apparentlytaboo
Summary: Tumblr links are apparently the bane of my existence, so here's an additional 'series,' each chapter being a month from the calendar! I only have 8 of the 12 so far, and they aren't 100% in order yet so bare with me ;) also, I do not have a #12 yet, so if there's anyone you really want to see, please let me know!





	1. January-Sam Wilson




	2. March-Tony Stark (in his natural habitat)




	3. April-Spider Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka. Peter Parker giving his 'Dads' a heart attack.


	4. June- (NSFW!!) James "Bucky" Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnes trying to give Clint a heart-attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to poke me at http://apparentlytaboo.tumblr.com/ for more random art ;)


	5. July- Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably taken after thrashing Sam Wilson on the mat.


	6. August- (NSFW!!) Scott Lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting the classic 'Naked Man.' Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #brave from afar but totally afraid of Hope up close.


	7. September- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And his new-found passion for staged candid photos.


	8. October- Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischievous streak indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #wait till you see what she did to Strange.


End file.
